


The Winter Thieves' Attack

by thefalconofthefall



Series: Heaven of Dreams [1]
Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend, Pocket Monsters SPECIAL | Pokemon Adventures
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Hatoful Boyfriend, Alternate Universe - High School, Back to the Norm, Christmas, Gen, Investigations, Mental Health Issues, Minor Violence, Recovery, Religion, Swearing, Worldbuilding, a little of it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-08
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-04-12 12:44:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 12,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19132282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefalconofthefall/pseuds/thefalconofthefall
Summary: A year after the school's lockdown, the people involved are now back to their regular lives, hoping the  winter festival will provide them a way to soothe their weary souls, and for in the case of Y, to spend one of her last festivities with the living. But when Sun's suddenly attacked near Lillie's Puanani Cafe and her Xerneas tree is stolen, it seems that Trevor has to come back to investigating a crisis again...but this time, he has a lot more help.





	1. The Thieves' Strike

**Author's Note:**

> _comes back on AO3 four months later missing celebrating Hatospe's 2nd year anniversary and a bunch of characters' birthdays_ Hi guys I'm back for another round of shitposting via a fan fiction, this time with a Christmas story! What do you mean that it's June?
> 
> And happy 2nd birthday Hatospe, I'm so sorry for neglecting you because school's a pain. Also late happy birthday Yellow, Pearl, and Blue.
> 
> The story's reference and chapter structure is based on an Holiday Star playthrough archives, right here: https://lparchive.org/Hatoful-Boyfriend-Holiday-Star/
> 
> Lillie's Cafe: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zLBZ9T2u0bU  
> An attack!?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
> Everyday Life: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqFObIASYzU

_ (Trevor’s POV) _

 

It was another peaceful afternoon at Puanani Cafe. After finishing up my tasks and some homework here, I spent some time serving some attendants and eating and drinking hot chocolate with Ms. Lillie and her friend, Mr. Sun, protected from the chills of the outside. A perfect way to spend the day...though I wish Y was here.

 

“Hey Trevor, what time is it?” Mr. Sun asked.

 

I checked my Holocaster. “It’s almost 6.”

 

6 already...time passes by here really fast. It’s already nearing closing time. I better come home to cook Mother dinner. 

 

I turned to the window, and much to my surprise, it was already dark out there. “You’re not running late, are you? It’s hard to see out there in the dark.”

 

“No, but man, it just felt like a few days ago we were talking about the leaves of autumn, and now, it’s snowing and dark,” he remarked, leaning back on his chair. 

 

“The winter festival is also coming in a few days,” Ms. Lillie agreed, picking up the dishes then leaving to the backroom. “Dialga’s a god of speed, isn’t he?”

 

“I better start leaving, Moon’s coming out of work soon,” Mr. Sun said, picking up his coat and bag. 

 

“Be careful sir! Out there in the night, there’s a bunch of delinquents running out there!” I warned, chuckling from encounter with a gang of punks once with Y. 

 

“It’s fine, Trevor,” he assured with a grin. “I have plenty of battle experience under my wing. If worse comes to worst, I can just call Moon, and she can teleport here to kick their asses.”

 

“Oh, before you go Sun, how about you go look at the Xerneas tree I set out there?” Ms. Lillie asked from behind the reception desk, a proud smile on her face. “I bought some new decorations and a silvery tree, looking almost just like Xerneas herself! Though smaller, and in a flowery china vase.” 

 

I nodded happily. “We spent a lot of time decorating it, and I think everyone will enjoy it as they pass by. Maybe the gods themselves would like it enough to grant good fortune for the new year!”

 

And hopefully more to come.

 

Mr. Sun turned to the door. “Huh, didn’t notice! I’ll take a good look at it, then send it to Moon to make it up, all right?” 

 

“Of course! I hope you like it!” I said.

 

“Knowing Lillie, I bet I will,” he agreed, then opened the door, calling out as he left, “See you all later!”

 

“Goodbye Sun!” Ms. Lillie called from the back

 

“Goodbye sir!”

 

I was about to go back into the backroom to help her out, when Ms. Lillie came out with a brown bag. “Don’t worry about helping me out tonight Trevor, I’ll wash them on my own. I also have some leftover miso soup and bread for you and your mother. You have more things to be worried about now you’re a third year, don’t you?”

 

I nodded. “Yeah...yeah I do.”

 

“Do you know what you’re going to do?” she asked. “Any universities in mind?”

 

I tensed up, remembering how because I had only worked through my second year and first half of my third year in just only a few months and still catching up, possibly going to be held back another year. “N-no...not really. I really want to go and get a better job...but mother’s ill and all. That’s a priority.”

 

“Worries are a normal and important part of life, especially youth, and sometimes, problems disappear as you try to solve them,” she advised. “And don’t you have the support of your friends, Y and Ruby? Especially Ruby, isn’t he the son of a prestigious Hoennian war family?”

 

“Uh…”

 

I probably should have told her more about that day...ugh, I already feel queasy thinking about that. 

 

“Ms. Lillie, I need some advice–”

 

“AGHH! OWWW! GODS DAMN–”

 

Wait, is that–  

 

“Sun!?” Ms. Lillie cried, almost dropping the bag in her wing. Quickly putting it down on the table, she ran out of the door, and I flew after her, seeing Sun lying face down on the sidewalk in the darkness. From the little light from the cafe, there seemed to be black burns covering his back, wings, and his head, and his phone under his wing. When I looked up, the beautiful tree was gone.

 

“Mr. Sun, are you all right!?” I asked

 

He shakily stood up, wincing as he clutched his back, almost falling over. “Y-yeah...gods fucking damn, it hurts to stand.”

 

Ms. Lillie rushed over and helped him by his side, instantly met with struggle as he was much heavier and bigger than her. “Sun, who attacked you?” she asked, summoning wind of ice that gently spread over his burnt parts before melting on them.

 

“I...I don’t know,” he responded, shivering from the frigid water. “I don’t know at all.”

 

This sounds exactly like some other incidents involving missing trees. Someone nearby it gets ambushed; burned, distracted, paralyzed, terrified at nothing. And now, it seem to be affecting someone I know now. 

 

I’m scared. Will I ever have peace and quiet this year and next year? It has been over a year since that day, but I can still feel the tiredness in my bones. But I can’t just abandon Mr. Sun with his unknown burns like that, or the hard work of Ms. Lillie and I. And while worrying, Mr. Sun seems to not be seriously injured. I think I’m just being overly anxious and on the edge because of that day...I should tell this to Y tomorrow.

* * *

 

_ (Y’s POV) _

 

“Wait,  _ Mr. Sun _ got attacked at the cafe?” I asked.

 

Trevor nodded fearfully, fidgeting with his wings on his desk. “Yeah, we heard him screaming out in the front, with some burns on his back, wings, and head, and the tree gone.”

 

“Didn’t that happened to some other birds recently? Ambushed by something and the tree gone when they’re outside?”

 

He nodded. “Yeah. There’s some panic that these disappearances could potentially make the gods mad because we seem ungrateful, and the temples are forced to close because of those constant disappearances, forcing pilgrims to reschedule or lose out on money. However, it’s trying to be calmed by the points that the gods are most likely aware we didn’t mean to lose them, and we should apologize to them. The police tried investigating about these attacks, but they didn’t find tracks.”

 

“Weird,” I remarked, rubbing my chin. “No witnesses either?”

 

Trevor shook his head. “Yeah, they’re confused, and trying to keep it under check.” He sighed. “All that hard work on the tree...gone. And those birds too, still wondering why they were attacked over such things, and not knowing who. Who knows who’s going to get hurt soon?”

 

I patted his back. Trevor of course would work on something hard like decorating the tree. Even though he isn’t a very religious bird, he really likes to spread that joy, and now that gone...And he especially really wants to impress Ms. Lillie, and I can’t blame him. I worked for her last summer, before all that shit went down, and she’s really nice. I don’t think she can ever say anything mean to anyone. This year, she asked for my help now that the cafe had more customers, but I really don’t need money now, and Trevor needed another job, so I asked her to hire him. 

 

I’m still rather tired from that clusterfuck, even though I wasn’t even actually there and I’m dead. But I really can’t leave Mr. Sun and other birds to be attacked over some trees. And I feel like I’ll face some excitement for once after a very boring year of being in a cryogenic freezer and catching up. I’m tired yes, but I know I can’t spend my haunting doing nothing, waiting for me to return back to Giratina’s realm. Besides, I’m dead now, and I have nothing to lose other than a vessel that can easily be replaced. But the caution of my life still is ingrained in me...it kinda sucks.

 

“We should investigate this ourselves, by starting to go around town and ask,” I suggested. “Sure, we’ll be in the same place as the cops are, but the cops don’t really go around asking the town, do they? They got other stuff to worry about.” 

 

Trevor winced. “I...really don’t know about that. But I’ll go, because I really just want this to not happen, especially before a festival of rest and celebration.”

 

“Oh, did I hear talk about the recent attacks and missing Xerneas trees?”

 

We turned around, and we saw Ruby, coming up to us.

  
“Oh hey Ruby! Yeah, an acquaintance of ours just got attacked in front of Puanani Cafe, where Y used to work and now I work,” Trevor answered. “The tree we put out front got missing too…”

 

“That is quite frankly, one of the most baffling piece of news I had ever heard in my life,” Ruby agreed. “A strange, distasteful, and aggressive obsession of stealing trees honoring the Lady of Life...sounds like a blasphemous, macabre holiday joke.”

 

“Isn’t the Xerneas tree in the student council room out in near the window?” I asked. 

 

Knowing Ruby, it’s decorated very extravagantly. 

 

He nodded, a proud grin on his face as he put his wing out in flourish. “Yes, only the finest required from a devout follower of the gods! The grandest, most awe-inspiring tree that everyone must witness once in their lives! My gift to all and the gods themselves!”

 

Ruby certainly is at his highest piety in the winter, huh? Even knowing now he isn’t the direct descendant of Lord Rayquaza, he still honors them and the other gods. Certainly more than me, even though I give offerings and prayers to some gods every day to let me live. 

 

“You should be careful Ruby, they could try to break in and steal it,” Trevor warned.

 

“No worries!” Ruby assured, flourishing his wing again and a confident grin on his face. “I made sure to take extra precautions from inside and outside, by putting out visible security cameras and traps! They wouldn’t dare to steal from air and in here if they’re watched!”

 

This sounds hopeful and I would believe him, but considering that fuckfest from last year, anything can happen at this point. Seems like Ruby didn’t learn that lesson though.

 

“We’re going to go and ask around now,” I said, standing up from my desk with Trevor. “Tell us if you have anything new to share or get robbed Ruby!”

 

“I won’t be robbed!” he declared irritatedly. “But good luck with your investigation! I have to be in my office, managing the affairs of the council, so I unfortunately cannot come. But I trust you will find fruit in your investigations with Trevor around!”

 

“Thank you Ruby!” we both called, and I ran out, Trevor flying with me, when I accidentally bumped into someone.

 

“AGH! Watch where you’re going for fuck’s sake!”

 

I looked down, and I see Dr. Esprit, on the ground hurriedly picking up some files, ignoring her crutches on her wings.

 

“Sorry doctor, I’ll help–”

 

“I’m fine,” she snapped, picking them all up before struggling to stand up, and hurriedly walking away, hissing in pain.

 

Trevor glared at her coldly, and I put my hand on his shoulder. “It’s fine, Trevor. She’s just...having a hard day.”

 

He shook his head and flew ahead. I know that while he feels sorry for her state, he still hasn’t completely forgave her. I can’t blame him, none of us, besides X and maybe Mr. Emerald, still haven’t found it in ourselves to forgive her, and we don’t really want to. But the doctor’s clearly been suffering from that day, being cold, rude, and even more reclusive. Now that it’s the holidays and everyone’s happier for festivity and break coming in two days, it’s even worse. I heard Mr. Emerald offered her therapy to help her cope, but she refused, definitely because he’s her former enemy. 

 

We then went out to the track, where as per usual, Black was prancing on the track, probably training himself to resist the cold while being happy about the winter festival.

 

“Hey Black!” I called, waving at him when he past by.

 

He stopped and waved at us with a grin. “HI Y! HI TREVOR! WHAT DO YOU NEED?”

 

“Do you know any incidents involving Xerneas trees being stolen? Or anyone near them being attacked?” Trevor asked. “And you go to the department stores for buying gifts, right? So do you know anything about that especially?”

 

He rubbed his chin, then nodded. “Yeah, I know the High Society Swanna Store had their trees stolen the other day.” He shrugged. “Though I don’t know how successful that would be. They’re a pretty snobby bunch.”

 

“Well, we can always try asking them,” Trevor pointed out, then turned to me with a grin. “Come on Y! Let’s go! I used to work there, so I’ll lead the way!”

 

“Thank you Trevor!”

 

And with that, we went off to the store.

  
  



	2. Investigation at the High Society Swanna Department Store

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The High Society Swanna Department Store: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ou2EXyFz8p4  
> The White Bird Children: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp8W6W3ztIA  
> The Picture: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

I never really like department stores all that much. They always come off rather unrealistic sometimes, and way too luxurious for my own good…kinda hard to go in.

 

“It’s okay Y, just don’t think on it too much and you’ll be fine,” Trevor said.

  
“Thanks,” I murmured. It’s sweet honestly Trevor knows what I’m thinking about.

 

I went up to a Swanna clerk, who instantly gave me a dirty look.

 

“Hello sir, can I–”

 

“...Do you know where you are, young lady?” he asked.

 

“Yes, the High Society Swanna Department Store,” I answered, pretending to ignore his face. “Now can you answer our–”

 

“Good for you to be aware of this store’s name,” he interrupted derisively. “This store is of High Society, by High Society, and for High Society. It is no place for a low society human. Please leave.”

 

BITCH, I GO TO THE BEST FUCKING SCHOOL IN THE ENTIRE FUCKING WORLD! 

 

“Sir, I would like to speak to your manager right now,” I replied as calmly as I could and not punch his beak in. “This is blatant specism, against the conduct of serving any individual regardless of species!”

 

“Y, that will take even longer than needed!” Trevor protested, then turned to the clerk with a weak smile. “Sir, we want to ask some questions, and we’ll leave quickly. Did any thieves break into this store recently?”

 

Oh thank gods for Trevor’s better diplomacy!

 

He thought for a moment, before shaking his head. “No, there wasn’t. Any kind of lowlife thug wouldn’t be allowed here. But as the store is faced out to the street, the three Xerneas trees arranged out there were stolen.”

 

Just like how it was at Puanani Cafe!

 

“Hmmm...it seems these thieves are going for easy targets. Makes sense.”

 

“And they seem to be quite crafty...really hard to catch,” I murmured.

 

But this is thrilling, in a weird way. Finally something not easy! Man I wish I done more of this when I was alive.

 

“But there’s no need to be concerned, those trees were of little value,” the Swanna continued. “We already ordered new ones.”

 

“Shouldn’t you wait a little bit?” Trevor asked. “To stop them from taking them?”

 

“But the winter festival’s starting in a few days, and it will only go on for a few more. They will be gone regardless when we put it up, before or during it,” the clerk pointed out. 

 

“I don’t know why you can’t just put them up after,” I shrugged.

 

The Swanna gave me a dirty look again, before Trevor continued, “Were there any witnesses?”

 

The bird shook his head. “No, they were located in a blind spot between the security cameras, so alas, we saw nothing.”

 

“Too busy looking down your own beaks to look out the window, huh?” 

 

The Swanna’s disapproving glare worsened. “I hope I never see you here again young lady.”

 

“Good, I don’t wanna even be here.”

 

“Y, let’s just...go now,” Trevor awkwardly interrupted, tugging at my arm. 

 

“Yeah…”

 

Well Black was right, this isn’t going to take us anywhere. Oh well, maybe there’s something here that might help. Doubtful, but we gotta take a good look. 

 

I went over to some of the clothes, and then I realized that while very colorful and ornate, they’re kinda pointless since birds don’t even need clothes. Then again, Honchkrows have some sort of really nice hat and scarf, and Decidueyes have a leaf hoodie. Honestly, the most redeeming part of Esprit is just her really cool hat.

 

“The shops are quite pretty at this time of year! It feels like looking into a different kind of world…”

 

“The clothes do look pretty unreal,” Trevor remarked, then smiled. “But I really like this atmosphere, even though I’m not exactly of any belief. Makes working a lot more enjoyable.”

 

“I’m guessing dressing up as a winter envoy in a miniskirt does that to you,” I said, then laughed. I’m honestly not sure at this point if he’s into crossdressing for money or a secret fetish of his. Then again, he isn’t really one of the guys who is interested in sex or relationships that much.

 

“Yep! It’s pretty fun! Maybe you could do that some time!”

 

“I just hope no one looked too hard at my knees!” I laughed.

 

Seeing that there’s nothing at the clothing section, we went to the furniture section. The first thing I saw a  _ massive  _ bed, with a golden comforter and fluffy, massive pillows. How do they fit all of that in their mansions!? Also, there’s humidifiers, hot water bottles, and more thermal frivolities. Geez, these are all so fancy! I probably should indulge in something...a bonfire isn’t really something flashy.

 

“Hey Y...look over there.”

 

I turned to look where he was pointing at, and lying on a bed was the professor.

 

“Professor!” I called, running up to her. “Wake up! You can’t just fall asleep in a department store! You’re an adult with a home!”

 

The adult part is actually kinda questionable, but considering she didn’t went batshit crazy at Trevor or Esprit these past months of being back in school, I’m going to safely assume she’s more of an adult. 

 

“Agh!” she cried, then turned to us, an awkward smile on her face. “Hello you two, any questions about your career plans?”

 

“Ma’am, we’re not at school,” Trevor pointed out.

 

“Oh…” she murmured, then looked around. “OHHH! I was so tired and sat down…” She looked at the label next to it. “Oh yeah...I need to buy a new bed...it’s getting awfully cold, and I needed to get something warmer…”

 

She pushed herself off the bed, rearranging her scarf. “Anyways, I’m going to go...make an order now. You two make sure to stay warm, all right? This is an awfully cold winter.”

 

“All right professor! Make sure to pay attention!” I called, as she stumbled away from here. 

 

Well, the furniture section did nothing. We should go to somewhere else, there’s bound to be some sort of witness since it’s in the news.

 

Just as we’re about to leave the store, some sort of glass shattered behind us. The knocking of stuff followed after, along with shuffling of clothes. I turned around and–  

 

“Merry winter! Merry winter!”

 

Two...white...Pidove…humanoid...things? They don’t really have their yellow sclera though...a really rare variation of a Pokemon specie? Either way, they certainly don’t seem to care about running through the store and breaking all the glass Xerneas trees and Pokemon figurines.

 

“What are those?”

 

Trevor shrugged. “I never seen them before either. They look like Pidoves, but taller. They look kinda like you, except for their faces.”

 

We continued watching them in awe, as a bunch of glass broke and things scattered everywhere, like fuzzy wrecking balls. There goes all those profits.

 

“There! The white children!” the clerk from before cried, pointing at those...things, with a Swanna security guard with him.

 

“Got it,” the guard replied, flying over to them and grabbing them both by the collars. They struggled, but surprisingly, his feet are strong. “You two, where are your parents?”

 

“Merry winter!” they replied.

 

“In any case, I’m bringing you two to the employees’ lounge,” the guard declared, rather annoyed. “High Society has rules after all.”

 

“Merry winter...”

 

The Swanna then flew away, two of them under him. They seem rather sad...I feel sorry for them. 

 

“What just happened?” I asked, rather dumbly.

 

“Jeez, who lets their kids run around like that!?” Trevor grumbled. “I can’t wait to see their faces when they see that bill.”

 

I...don’t think they have parents. I don’t really know, but I doubt a parent that bad would let them do that. And they don’t seem particularly concerned about them either.

 

“Come on Trevor, let’s go ask around more in town,” I said, tugging him by his wing. 

 

“Yeah...that’s a good idea.”

* * *

 

We went all over town until sunset if they knew anything about the attacks, or if they saw the culprits. No one, for some reason, knew what they look like. We also heard that some of the trees were stolen from the inside, which definitely shows these guys are even more obsessed with it, and gutsy enough to break in and flee without being noticed. We’re just as stuck as the police.

 

We decided to take a quick stop at Puanani Cafe, where we investigated the area for any clues. When we couldn’t find any, we went in, to see Ms. Lillie eating her dinner of a salad and soup.

 

“Oh hello, Trevor and Y!” she greeted. “Did you find any clues?”

 

“Nope,” Trevor sighed. 

 

“We just came here to see if there’s anything left behind,” I said. “Though I guess you haven’t saw the thieves either?”

 

She shook her head. “No, but I have something that will help your investigation massively, and the police too.” She picked up her phone and went to her texts, showing a picture from Sun. “This is what he took before he got ambushed.”

 

I looked closer, and saw a fuzzy picture of two silhouetted beings, both seeming to be rather chubby, and one with a rather short arm and the other with a short leg. They look somewhat like those white Pidove things from earlier, but I can’t conclusively say because of the poor quality. For all I can know, it’s probably some Fighting type or something stealing it.

 

“That’s definitely the culprits!” Trevor declared. “That can’t be taken in any unsuspicious way! But they’re awfully small...at least, it seems they are.”

 

“Unfortunately, Sun is very stingy with his money, even though Moon’s rich and going to be married to him in a few months, so the picture doesn’t have a high resolution.”

 

“Thank you so much Ms. Lillie!” Trevor said.

 

“How is he doing?” I asked.

 

“Moon’s taking care of him,” Trevor answered.

 

She’s a pharmacist after all. Man, I don’t know how she’s able to tolerate Sun’s horrid luck. Does the gods hate him for something he did in a past life? 

 

But anyways, we should head home and rest for the night. We’ll continue tomorrow morning!

 

“Thank you again, Ms. Lillie! Good night!” I said. “Let’s go back home Trevor!”

 

“All right!”

  
  



	3. The Night's Ominous Signs

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakutsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OLgIrkCxhSI

Later that night, in Rainbow Wing Academy’s maintenance office, a certain Pidgeot entered the maintenance room, with a message to the two occupants there, drinking sake while relaxing from their busy days.

 

“Hey Emerald! Hey Blake!” he greeted. “I have a message from the headquarters!”

 

“Is it urgent Red?” Emerald asked.

 

The Pidgeot awkwardly scratched his head. “Uhhh...I really can’t say...but we’re ordered to investigate the thieves that has been stealing Xerneas trees, and attacking those who are near it.”

 

“Sounds stupid,” Blake muttered, then took another sip of his sake. 

 

“Oh come on Blake! Don’t be such a downer!” Red scolded. “Yeah okay, this case is...pretty stupid, but it’s something that we’re most likely better equipped with–”

 

“I said it was stupid, not that I wouldn’t do it,” Blake interrupted. “But anyways, we should start investigating around the school for these kinds of things. Ruby set up his own extravagant tree here, and it’s out near the front part of the school. They’ll strike here most definitely. I’m taking the front.”

 

Before Red could stop him, the Swanna had already left the room. 

 

“He certainly seems to care a lot about his brother’s tree,” Emerald remarked. 

 

“Yeah...kinda wished he would be a lot more nicer…” Red sighed. “But that’s hard to ask for. He’s been through too much, and hiding it for so long. He’s still just a kid.”

 

“Mhm…” Emerald murmured in agreement, before flying into his office. “I’m going to look for any gear to help you two with the investigation. You should start too.”

 

“Of course. See you soon Emerald!” Red called, before flying out as well.

* * *

 

(Rakutsu’s POV)

 

I went up the stairs, eager to see the wonderfully renovated student council and the tree in there. Ruby had certainly cleaned up the student council room to a deserving, though somewhat flashy, appearance. The tree in there too is very beautiful, tastefully elegant compared to his former taste in making it as flashy as he can, last I saw it. Ruby, of course, would put security measures into it, but I have a feeling what he has isn’t enough. Yes, security cameras and traps would be effective, but I think they won’t do anything to the thieves.

 

Suddenly, I heard a loud  _ THUD _ from above, followed by the scent of…

 

“EXPLOSIVES!? What in fucking hell!?”

 

I flew up to there as quickly as I could, but it was too late. The damage was done. And dear gods…it was...

 

“...What in the name of Arceus just happened?”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Probably should another chapter tomorrow, given how short this is. But I accidentally uploaded two, so best to keep it low.


	4. Investigation at Rainbow Wing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Daily life theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NqFObIASYzU  
> X's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ExeY005bXSc  
> Ruby's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nBF8JYLNCuc  
> Tension: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw  
> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiyyMJGVuo0

It seems pretty windy today, I can feel it on my vessel. I imagine if I was still alive, it would very cold for me. But I hope that what I have for X and Dr. Esprit would be good! Poor guy can’t even leave the school…

 

When I arrived there, I saw a huge crowd surrounding the left part of the school, talking with some teachers. I can’t see what’s going on…

  
“Oh look, what a lovely fucking sight in this gods damned morning,” a familiar voice remarked next to me.

 

I turned around, and much to my shock, the doctor was right next to me, glaring at the scene, shielding her eyes with her wing and leveled down fedora-crest. It seems she hit the bottle hard last night. She’s always more irritable than usual when she does, and light sensitive too.

 

“Good morning doctor,” I greeted, ignoring her complaining. “Yeah...I wonder what happened.”

 

“A murder or some shit like that,” she muttered. “I’m going to investigate.”

 

With that, she hurriedly walked over to the entrance of the school, and disappeared into it. Well, I guess I’ll wait until later to give her what I have. I ran over to the crowd, where Professor Dorobo was holding it back. Gods, it must be that serious.

 

“Settle down everyone!” she called. “Settle down! Help will arrive soon!”

 

“What happened professor?” I asked.

 

She pointing up, wincing. “Well...if you look up…”

 

I followed her gaze, and saw that a part of the student council’s wall was blasted off, the tree also gone.

 

“Gods fucking damn! They mean business! They must have broke at least five laws to do that too!”

 

“It seems they took the tree too,” she continued. “Mr. M has informed us that authorized help will be investigating this, please stay calm.”

 

“Authorized help”, also known as him and Rakutsu. I don’t see them anywhere, so I should get in, plus I’m dead and really don’t need to worry about getting attacked. Dr. Esprit has a spare vessel in her office anyways.

 

I decided to investigate the area for any small clues, and soon enough, I saw something thin and white in the snow. When I picked it up, brushing it a bit of snow off, it seemed to be a piece of fur. Weird...the only mammal here is me...but this isn’t my hair, well, “hair”, definitely. This is definitely valuable evidence!

  
I pocketed it, before asking to Ms. Dorobo, “Where’s Ruby? I have to talk to him now!”

 

“He’s in his office, investigating,” she answered. “I let Cedrinus to come after him too.”

 

“Great! Thanks Ms. Dorobo!” 

 

“You’re welcome!” she called, as I ran into the building.

* * *

 

It seems there’s no damage done around this part of the school. Good. I don’t really like the idea of having to climb another flight of stairs because the library is five stories high. Even though it’s a rather moderate distance away from there, X probably saw something while wandering in the school!

 

When I entered there, X, as usual, is reading his book, apathetic to his surroundings. I wonder how can he be so calm in a situation like this...then again, he seemed to have come to terms that he died a horrible death. This is nothing.

 

“Hey X, have you saw or heard anything last night?” I asked. “Because there was a bombing at the student council room, and the tree thieves took the trees.”

 

He looked up, and shook his head. “All I heard is the bomb coming off, and when I arrived, there was a massive hole and a pile of ash. Sorry Y.”

 

Oh...so nothing.

 

“Hey X, I got you a small gift!”

 

“Is it another snack?” 

 

I nodded, taking out the muffin. “Chocolate chip! One of your favorites.”

 

He took it, placing it down on the table, then gave me a sweet, small smile. “Thank you Y. Good luck with your investigation.”

 

“Thanks X! See you later!”

* * *

 

The hall to the student council room is unbearably solemn and heavy, which isn’t weird at all. Not only a robbery happened, a bombing took place. 

 

When I entered the room, I saw a massive hole in the wall, letting in the chilly breeze and a bit of snow. A little far off from it, a pile of ash sat in front of it, some of it flying to the other side of the room from the wind. A devastated Ruby ignored all of that, sitting on his desk, wing on his cheek as he blankly stared down at a paper on his desk. Trevor scoured throughout the room, taking some pictures as he went. I think Ruby should start moving soon, he’s shivering from the cold air coming through the hole.

 

“Hi guys...uh Trevor? Is Ruby is still alive?”

 

Trevor looked up, and nodded. “Yeah...he’s just trying to digest all of this.” He then pointed at the pile of ash. “And also, the tree burned down from the bomb.”

 

“Impossible….completely...utterly...impossible…” he muttered.

 

“Yeah, I suppose so when the security system is supposedly flawless,” I agreed. Even though it’s cruel to kick a bird down, it’s just fun sometimes when said bird is somewhat of an arrogant prick who can’t keep himself from tempting fate. Then again, none of us expected a  _ bombing _ . Good gods, they mean business. 

 

“Don’t taunt me Y,” Ruby snapped. “This is serious business now. We don’t know who’s been doing all of this, but they’re damn willing to take extremely illegal and lethal measures to steal divine trees!”

 

I raised my hands in defense. “Sorry, couldn’t resist. So I assume that security system got destroyed by the bomb?”

 

He nodded slowly. “Yes...it seems they were clever enough to throw a bomb up here instead of climbing or flying up the building, so the security system meant nothing to them.“

 

“How the hell did they even get a bomb!?” Trevor asked, looking up from his Holocaster. 

 

“I don’t know, but when I get my wings on them, they’ll wish they’re never born!” Ruby swore, then snatched up the piece of paper on his desk. “What kind of apology note is  _ this _ !?”

 

I went up to it, and read a very childish handwriting: 

 

‘ _ We oopsed. We’re very sad. the tree went boom. Sowwy. It’s a little lonely, so we’re taking mister sparkly star. Merry Winter. Merry Winter.” _

 

“Yeah I can see why you would be angry Ruby,” I remarked. “It comes off more of a little kid’s apology note to breaking their great-aunt’s antique vase.”

 

“More likely they are actually children,” Trevor piped in. “So it’s best to not be so harsh on them Ruby...even though they bombed the school. Though it now raises the question on what kind of connections or tools they have for this…”

 

“Then we find their parents and punish them justly!” Ruby declared, his wing curled into something like a fist. 

 

“Ruby, please don’t resort to vigilantism, the authorities more well equipped than we are,” I pointed out, even though we are kinda like vigilantes ourselves. But I can’t blame him. I would be mad too if all my hard work spent on decorating a pretty tree was burned into ashes.

 

“Shouldn’t we go to Mr. Emerald and Rakutsu for their aid?” Trevor asked. “They were here last night, so they must have saw something.”

 

“Good idea Trevor!” I agreed. “I think they’re here by now, we should go check!”

 

“I’ll continue investigating the room a bit more,” Trevor said. “I hope they have something to help us!”

 

“I hope you find something too Trevor,” Ruby agreed, then turned towards the door. “Let’s go Y!”   
  
“Okay Ruby! See you soon!”

* * *

 

(Trevor’s POV)

 

Brrr...it’s cold in here. It’s almost like I’m outside with that hole in the wall. Oh well, at least I can just increase my body temperature to make myself warm. Though it still bothers me somewhat that I’m not strong enough naturally to be more resistant to the cold. 

 

As I warmed myself up, I scrolled through the pictures I took. All they had are ashes, burnt ornaments, debris, and what looked like fur, or pieces of white feathers. They seem like fur to me...I think they may be Fighting or Psychic types of a sort. 

 

Suddenly, I heard the door open. I turned around, and I almost burst into flames. Oh gods...

 

“H-hello Dr. Esprit!” I greeted awkwardly.

 

“Don’t think I hadn’t caught that look of terror on your face,” she snapped. “I know you don’t want me to be here.”

 

I then realized she was shielding her eyes with her wing and fedora crest. Oh gods. She drank last night. This isn’t going to be fun…

 

“W-what are you doing here?” I asked.

 

“Investigating this gods damn place of course,” she answered gruffly, looking around the room with her eyes glowing eerily in orange light. “This is my workplace, and if someone here is going to destroy it, then I’ll be thrown out into the streets. And I can tell you that isn’t a lovely place to be in, especially if you’re a dirt crawler like me.”

 

That’s true...she resigned from the Staraptor Party after she removed the virus from my body, probably because she felt unwelcome there. Since then, she became more isolated, alcoholic, and grumpy. 

 

“And what gain do I have from hurting you?” she continued. “That day’s gone, and staying gone. I have no need to do anything to you anymore.”

 

She’s right...but I still feel nervous. I don’t think I can exactly kick her out now, she’s already hobbling to the other side of the room and examining the floor for any clues. And even if I tried to do it, I’ll just feel bad for her. Even though she claims it’s because she wants to keep her job, the school already knows not to put up a tree out in front to prevent things like these again, so it’s clear she’s doing this out of the goodness of her heart. 

 

“H-hey doctor...I uh...took some pictures of uh...the room...if you want them.” I put up my Holocaster. “They might have something to help us with.”

 

She hobbled towards me, looking a little interested. “Hm? Let me see...”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's actually hard trying to figure out a new theme of Emma, and I can't just use her game one because it's too depressing, and she's too obscure for a lot of arrangements and remixes. That one's the best for her.


	5. The Culprits' Identity and the Trap

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Rakutsu's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cRklcA_hAL4  
> Planning: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UimCdJkUDHI  
> Emma's theme: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WiyyMJGVuo0

“Hey Rakutsu!” I greeted the Swanna, sitting at low tea table.

 

Rakutsu wearily smiled, giving us a small wave. “Salutations Yvonne. I assume you’re here about the bombing?”

 

Straight to the point! That’s a trait that seems to be so nonexistent in Rakutsu until recently. Probably got too tired of beating around the bush.

 

“Yes,” Ruby affirmed, then looked around the room. “But where is Mr. Emerald?”

 

“He’s getting more equipment,” Rakutsu explained. “And yes, I saw the crime happened last night, but I couldn’t catch them nor keep their trail. The reason why I didn’t inform you all quickly was because I was retrieving some more equipment from other sources that happen to be nearby. Mr. Emerald’s still out, so I’m watching over this room for a bit.” 

 

Oh! He must have known what they looked like! Finally we’re not stuck in the dark! 

 

He sighed deeply. “It’s extremely troubling, really, when a petty yet somewhat concerning crime has escalated to these kinds of measures.”

 

“Yes, I can agree with that, brother, but did you know what they looked like?” Ruby asked, giddy with this good fortune. 

 

Rakutsu nodded, a small, charming smile forming on his beak that seemed more unnerving. “Yeah, I took pictures as they were fleeing.” He picked up his phone from the table, and with a few taps, he turned the phone towards us.

 

When I went up closer to it, a gasp left my mouth. How could I have not known!?

 

“...I never seen these kind of Pokemon before,” Ruby commented, squinting at them even more. “Are they some sort of Torchic mutants?”

 

“It’s them!” I cried, pointing at those two strange white bird-like mammal Pokemon from the other day, carrying off the star. “I know them!”

 

“How!?” Ruby exclaimed

 

“What a coincidence,” Rakutsu mused. “I assume that they destroyed your tree, Yvonne? Or was it Trevor’s?”

 

I shook my head. “No, I saw them yesterday at the High Society Swanna Department Store destroying some of the winter products on sale. They were caught by a security guard and taken away.”

 

“Those distasteful, undisciplined children somehow can have such lethal weapons!?” 

 

Rakutsu laughed bitterly. “Indeed, it seems so. They will chase after anything related to the winter festival, and will not rest until they get it, or destroy it in the process.”

 

“Damn anyone who stands in their way, it’s theirs,” I agreed. 

 

“But how are we going to lure them out?” Ruby questioned. “This city is a holy one, full of festival decorations.”

 

“We can just put a very extravagant tree out in a really obvious place,” Rakutsu pointed out. 

 

I nodded. “They have guts and shady connections, but they don’t seem to be very intelligent.”

 

Rakutsu then glanced over at Ruby, a shit-eating smirk on his face. Ohhh. OHHHHH!

 

“Brother...why are you looking at me like that?” Ruby questioned, glaring at him suspiciously.

 

Rakutsu chuckled sinisterly, frightening Ruby even more while I started wheezing. “Ruby, I believe you know one of the most grandest places of this city?”

 

The poor Altaria’s eyes widened, and he shook his head frantically. “Oh no. Oh nononononono. Father would never have that. His garden’s going to get destroyed!”

 

I regained my composure to roll my eyes. “Oh please Ruby, if he has enough money to throw at a research on removing a complicated as fuck virus in less than a year, then he has enough money to throw at fixing his fancy ass garden and replacing his fancy as hell tree.”

 

“Where’s the tree Ruby?” Rakutsu asked. “If it’s able to, we can just teleport it outside.”

 

“In the main salon,” he answered, then sighed. “The tree’s massive and very intricately decorated, so while very difficult, it’s entirely possible to get it all out there in a few hours, provided we have enough servants to do that. While it would be easier to lure them out by a party and trap them inside, now Father has to concern himself with fixing his house from their potentially massive damage.”

 

“But wouldn’t it boost his reputation even more?” Rakutsu pointed out, his words practically soaked in sarcasm. “After all, this would make the strong and heroic Petalburgs, defenders of the blessed land, seem willing to spread their wings to  _ every bird from every life _ .”

 

The sarcasm in his words actually gave me some kind of spiritual pain. I don’t know if it’s because of just how bitter he sounds, or sympathy for the fact that he had to deal with that shit for his entire life.

 

Ruby nodded slowly, then sighed. “You’re right about that, Rakutsu. After all, as I’m going to be the head of the family soon, I must seem to be practicing on asserting my power.”

 

Rakutsu then cheerfully smile, as if a demon possessing him was exorcised by another force. Or it’s still there, just pretending to act innocent. I can’t tell, and frankly, I don’t think I want to. “Excellent. I’ll tell the evening news to advertise.” He then spread his wings apart in envisionment, his grin turning even more mischievous, or cruel. “‘The Petalburg family’s Xerneas tree is open for a public viewing tonight! All winter festival enthusiasts are welcome!’”

 

Being an S-class Togekiss agent really has its benefits, huh?

 

Rakutsu’s phone suddenly rang, and he looked down on it. He looked up and grinned at us. “That was Mr. Emerald. I best be helping him now. Adieu you two! Make sure to have a productive day of school!”

 

And with that, he flew out of the room.

 

“Now that Blake is helping us lay down the trap, we shall strategize after school!” Ruby declared. “Let’s go now Y!”

 

I nodded, grinning. “Sounds like a plan! I’ll go tell Trevor now!”

* * *

 

After the bell rang and some beforehand informing to Ms. Dorobo, we all gathered up together near Ruby’s desk, ready to make a plan. It’s really convenient that we, Black, and Gold get to share the same class with the professor this year again! Then again, the new headmaster, Kasai Shuiro, is probably a Togekiss.

 

“Thank gods it’s half-day,” Trevor sighed. “We would have less time to do that on normal ones.”

 

“One blessing of the dreaded finals week,” Ruby agreed.

 

“Anyways, let’s start by remembering how these guys have done their thefts before,” I piped in. “They just broke in here today by using explosives, so they’re not above using any kind of weapon or machinery it seems. Now the question is, how are they going to get it outside?”

 

“They probably might go the less complicated route and pretend to be guests,” Trevor pointed out. “Just go in through the front door.”

 

“But even if they can do that, how are they going to get the tree?” Ruby asked. “Rakutsu’s picture shows them to be rather small. Even if they are Psychic types, they seem too young to be able to use them correctly. So using heavy machinery is certainly is going to be their way of stealing it.”

 

“So all you need to do is just hire guards to protect all sides of the mansion?” Trevor asked.

 

He nodded. “Yes, any suspicious vehicle would be neutralized immediately. If they do get in, the guards can swarm them.”

 

I grinned. “Sounds like a straightforward plan then! The party starts at 7, so we’ll be there before then, right?” 

 

Trevor nodded. “It would make sure everything goes in place.”      

 

“We should call Black and Gold to help out too,” I suggested. “They’re pretty strong birds themselves, and Gold’s hallucinogenic powers would at least subdue them.”

 

“But didn’t Gold say he was busy helping to form “a Season of Ice’s feast worthy of the gods”?” Trevor asked. 

 

“Black also said that he had to go out and eat dinner with some relatives visiting,” Ruby pointed out. 

 

“Oh yeah...well that’s a rather convenient stroke of bad luck,” I sighed, then grinned. “But knowing you Ruby, you would bring the best of the best security guards!” I picked up my bag, then headed out to the door. “See you guys later!”

 

“Bye Y!” Trevor called. “See you there soon!”

 

“And stay safe!” Ruby added.

 

“I will!”

* * *

 

Hmmm...now that I have some time to do whatever, should I go check out that weapon store Gold recommended to me? Apparently it sells something like the legendary sword Excalibur, or his fancy nickname for one.

 

Suddenly, a door opened in front of me, and came out the doctor, carrying a tray of some sort of chemicals. She turned to me, a wry grin on her face, which is rather unnerving after months of scowling. “Ah, Ms. Gabena, just the person I need.”

 

I backed away a little bit. A friendlier Dr. Esprit is a dangerous one...even though that’s rather irrational. “Hi Doctor, what do you need?”

 

“Do you have any food allergies? Specifically, soybeans?”

 

Well that’s a rather specific question.

 

“No?”

 

“Does any of your friends that are going to the party have an allergy to soybeans?”

 

I shook my head. “No, Trevor and Ruby seem to be fine with it. Are you going to the party?”

 

Word seems to spread quickly huh? 

 

The doctor nodded. “Yes, because while I rather stay home and sleep, I have to prioritize in keeping my workplace not destroyed by a pair of rambunctious children with too many dangerous weapons.”

 

I raised an eyebrow. “Doctor...Mr. Kasai isn’t dumb to let the school open to attack again.”

 

She looked rather annoyed that I poked a hole in her reasoning, but continued to grin. “Well, since other places are going to get destroyed, and I have a feeling I may know something about this, I might as well do something. Kessho and Masayoshi may have connections to the federal officials, but they’re probably going to end up useless.”

 

That’s a rather bold statement to say, but I can’t help but agree considering past events.

 

The doctor then bring up the tray a little. “These chemicals here are going to be made into a gas grenade to help you capture those thieves. I did enough tests on the fur in the destroyed student council room, so I’m able to connect them to an allergen that can immobilize them temporarily. Though this will probably take a while to make perfectly....” 

 

The doctor being cooperative? I’m not sure what we have to give something to her…this box of chocolates isn’t enough probably.

 

“Well, as long as you get there by 7 or a little after.”

 

She shrugged. “Who knows? Maybe I get lucky and do have these bombs there on time. Maybe I don’t need to use them at all. and Mr. Amachi’s money and power and the Togekisses’ connections is able to save some hides, trees, and houses.” She then gave me a gentle smile, which is even more unnerving. “Anyways, thanks for telling me about that. Don’t get your vessel destroyed, or Mr. Amachi or Mr. Cedrinus dead. I hate to see Masayoshi’s or Malva’s faces when they learn that.”

 

I started sweating, which I’m sure isn’t possible. “Uhhh...okay then? Thanks?”

 

“No problem,” the doctor replied, then started walking away.

 

I then remembered that I have to give her that box of chocolates. “Wait! I have something to give to you!”

 

She turned around, giving me a curious and surprised look. “Hm?”

 

I pulled the box out. “Here! Consider it an early winter festival gift!”

 

She stared at it with bewilderment, then skepticism. When it seems she realized I wasn’t pulling a cruel joke on her, she shyly took it, her eyes down at the ground. “Thank you,” she whispered very softly then turned around and quickly walked away, still confused.

 

I then started quickly walking the other way out of the school, still feeling a bit nervous. I’m 99% certain it’s just paranoia because the doctor’s been too depressed to do anything sinister for months and she doesn’t even have the resources to do that anymore. Also, it’s pretty blatantly clear she wants to help because she just can. But I can’t help but be uneasy…

 

I should get back home and finish up some tasks. That would kill some more time.

  
  



	6. Crashing The Winter Festival Party

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Party: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TxLEvDqU7jI  
> Tension: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=md-XV1gOEcw

The party’s about to start in a few minutes, and whoa, there are a lot of staffbirds here! They’re all rushing about, trying to make sure the party is in perfect shape for everyone. 

 

Though that isn’t the thing catching my attention. The enormous Xerneas tree in the center of the grand salon is so impressive, I could probably mistake it as the real thing! It perfectly resembles the ones in legends, right down to the colorful tips at the end of each branch. It’s even more impressive with the ornaments, festoons, and garlands of flowers of elegant colors adorning it, some of them pretty figurines of the gods and their symbols. Strings of light also covered the tree, the brightest of them surrounding the emblem of the life god in the lower part of the tree. 

 

But the most eye-catching part of the tree is the white star, covered in gold sigils of all the major gods that blessed and protected the world. There’s really no way to take this out of here by wing, and there’s definitely an anti-psychic, fairy, and ghost barrier around it. 

 

When I took a peek out, there was a huge crowd out there waiting, supervised by plenty of plain clothes security guards.

 

“Certainly, we will catch them with the great amount of security personnel here,” Ruby remarked. 

 

“Have no worry! Have no fear! The classy, reliable Swanna guard is here!” a uniformed Swanna declared.

 

“Isn’t your house hard to clean, Ruby?” Trevor asked, drinking some apple cider. 

 

“Well, I imagine it to be so, but since I have so many servants, it doesn’t really matter,” Ruby shrugged. “But sometimes, I help. It’s somewhat enjoying, when doing in moderation.”

 

“You’re certainly putting your domestic talent at work, aren’t you Ruby?” I then laughed at the memory of last year when I was on the student council with him. “You didn’t even know how to use a mop until last year!”

 

Ruby stammered, weakly trying to defend himself as we both laughed at him. When he managed to recompose himself, he asked, “As much as I’m certain that this plan would work, do you think these thieves heard of this party?”

 

“Knowing Rakutsu, he would have made sure word spread loud and clear,” Trevor answered, then took another sip. “Now all I just hope is your house doesn’t collapse on itself.”

 

Oh! I almost forgot!

 

“Also, uh, Dr. Esprit is going to come by here with some soybean gas bombs to immobilize the thieves. But don’t ask me when though.”

 

Trevor choked on his apple cider, while Ruby beak dropped, staring at me in surprise.  _ “The doctor!? _ Dr. Emma Esprit!? _ ” _

 

I nodded. “Yeah, that one.”

 

“We’re leaving our fates in  _ her  _ wings!?” 

 

“Relax Ruby, she hasn’t done anything bad since that day, did she?” 

 

He shook his head. “No...really, the only crime she did was being an unpleasant, uncouth bird to be around with.”

 

Trevor covered his beak, nearly slamming down his cup on the table “T-that does e-explain– _ cough! _ –why s-she collected– _ cough! _ –samples at the– _ cough! _ –council room!”

 

“But at what price we must pay for her help?” Ruby wondered.

 

I shrugged. “I know as much as you do Ruby, but I don’t think there will be much of one. She’s too depressed and little to no resources to do major harm!”

 

Before he could argue, a Honchkrow with a ponytail, which I assume to be his butler, came up to him and tapped his shoulder, a folded piece of paper in his wing.

 

“Master Ruby, I have a received a letter just now.”

 

Ruby looked at him questioningly “What? A letter at this time of day?” He took the piece of paper, giving him a small nod. “Thank you Silver.”

 

He opened it and read it, before laughing loudly. “HAHAHAHA! What fools they are to announce their intent!”

 

“What is it Ruby!?” I asked, scrambling over to his side with a mostly recovered Trevor to see the note.

 

“D-did it say– _ cough! _ –they were coming!?”

 

The letter said:

 

_ “We want the big tree. Happy winter.” _

 

“Well, can’t get anymore of a letter of intent to that,” I remarked dryly.

 

“Yeah, it’s awfully cute though,” Trevor agreed, then coughed a bit. “A-almost like a winter card, or a– _ cough– _ letter to a giftmaker.”

 

Ruby laughed again. “They want the tree? And expect us to give it to them? If they want it, they can come and take it!”

 

“Merry winter...they say they won’t give it to us…”

 

What the–  

 

“Merry winter...they say if we want it, we should come and take it…”

 

I turned to Ruby’s direction, and there were those two, strange children, right behind him.

 

“Ruby! Behind you!” 

 

Trevor and Ruby quickly turned around, seeing those two children jumping excitedly. 

 

“Merry winter! It’s time for plan B!” they declared.

 

“It’s them! They’re the thieves!” I cried, then taking out my javelin from my bag. 

 

“What the–how did the guards not–ah whatever!” He pointed at them angrily, crying, “SEIZE THESE TWO WHITE HUMANOID BIRDS!”

 

The guards and us quickly make a run for it, as those two children laughed at us, running so absurdly fast. By the time we were out, they seem to have been lost in the crowd, probably running into the city.

 

“Dammit! We lost them!” I muttered.

 

Ruby typed something in his phone, before sighing. “I had ordered the guards to let the crowd in, and they didn’t see them either, or any suspicious vehicle nearby. It seems they have escaped…what a dreadful waste of opportunity!”

 

Trevor breathed heavily, looking almost ready to fall on the ground and rest. “Ruby... _ pant _ ...didn’t they... _ pant... _ say they had a... _ pant _ ...Plan B? Surely... _ pant _ ...they’ll come back. We have to be... _ pant _ ...careful.”

 

“Yes, I’m well aware.” He then spread his wings. “We should go back to the mansion now.”

* * *

 

We spent several hours waiting for them, but there was no sign. We couldn’t even bear to enjoy the party either, now long gone at the late hour of midnight. Hopefully, they gave up and went home, snuggled tightly in bed. Gods I wish that was me.

 

“Have some ginger tea, miss,” Silver the butler offered, holding a saucer and a teacup of steaming tea. “To strengthen the body.”

 

“Thank you sir!” I replied, taking a sip. Even though I don’t really need ginger tea to strengthen my body, I still can take it as some sort of spiritual offering! Though I honestly have no idea where food or drinks go whenever I consume them...X doesn’t seem to know either, he just said “It’s either the void or the air.”

 

“Any new reports Silver?” Ruby asked, sipping some tea.

 

Silver looked down at his phone, before shaking his head. “Scheduled check-ins are on time, sir. Nothing to report.”

 

“Damn! Have they just gave up and let us waste all our time for this!?” he grumbled.

 

“If they’re so willing to announce they’re coming, at least tell us when they’re leaving!” Trevor agreed as he held out his cup for Silver to pour tea in.

 

As if on cue, a loud alarm blared from the other side of the mansion. A Swanna guard ran in, crying, “Enemy armor in the northwest sector! We’re under attack!”

 

That must be the thieves! 

 

I slammed my cup down on the table, following after the guard. “Come on Trevor! Ruby! We got them!”

 

This is could be our chance! Finally we have some hope to end all of this madness!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for uploading late...I forgot.


	7. The Thieves' Attack

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh god they have a fucking tank and they can use it: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T1gUcTjL4V8  
> Y has balls: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wyRVlFzIWXw  
> The Cavalry: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m2Eb_-9-U_g  
> Oh Emma actually did show up: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qJhvLaNvaWg  
> Sneezy Kids: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qr54rgJGUQ4

The nighttime streets were suddenly filled with activity from the guards running around, preparing a barrier or running to the alarm. 

 

“That guard mentioned armor right?” I asked. “So where is the vehicle?”

 

“We’re probably in the wrong place,” Trevor remarked. “Though it’s probably a dangerous one…”

 

“That doesn’t matter!” Ruby declared, sparkles suddenly surrounding his head. “The Petalburg’s elite security shall neutralize them in a matter of seconds.”

 

Suddenly, his butler came flying to us, announcing, “Sir, the security forces were neutralized in a matter of seconds.”

 

He smirked. “See?” 

 

Trevor face-winged, while I glanced nervously at all sides, taking out my javelin. “Ruby, that’s not what they said!” 

 

“He said ‘were’, not ‘have’!” Trevor cried.

 

The sparkles vanished as he glanced frantically around the area. “Wh..what!?”

 

“Indeed, sir,” his butler agreed monotonously. Seriously, why is he so calm about this!?

 

Before anyone could say anything, we heard the loud sound of a vehicle approaching from ahead.

 

“It’s coming!” Trevor cried, going into an attack stance. I prepared my javelin to throw, while both Ruby and Silver went into an attack stance. But seconds after, it was proven pointless when a massive, gray-green tank slowly came into view, stopping as those two white, humanoid Pidoves waved at us.

 

I almost dropped my javelin. “What the fuck is _ that _ !?” 

 

“Where the hell did they get that tank!?” Trevor asked.

 

“No questions! We must stop them!” Ruby growled. He then took a deep breath, and flew up, signaling Trevor and Silver to fly up with him also. He suddenly slammed back down in the ground, cause a tremble that reverberated throughout the whole area. I tried to keep my vessel standing, watching the tank tip into a crack within the ground. Trevor then breathed out a stream of fire disappeared, leaving a small black burn on the tank.

 

“Oh gods! A  _ fireproof _ tank!” Trevor exclaimed.

  
  
“We still can stop them!” Ruby pointed out, as we watched them tried to get out of the hole.

 

Surprisingly, they were smart enough to back away and move the tank slowly in a different direction. “Merry winter! We’re stealing the tree! We’re stealing the tree!” they cheered.

 

“Gahh...what should we do?” Ruby muttered. “I can’t keep using Earthquake...they’re headed right towards–”

 

Suddenly, a tank shell flew right over his head. All of us dodged behind him.

 

“Oh gods! They bought live ammunition!”

 

Trevor took off and flew back into the direction, beating his wings quickly. “There’s still birds inside! I’ll go get them out!”

 

“I’ll do the same,” Silver said, then flew after him.

 

I turned to those two, tempted to run after them, but turned back to the situation on hand, ready to throw my javelin despite it being completely useless to it. “They blew up the student council room without a second thought. Your house is going to turn into rubble!”

 

“I can’t have that!!!!!” he screamed.

 

I glanced around the area for any better weapon. “What to do...what to do…”

 

I then saw the postbox, and I uprooted it. Hope I don’t get in trouble with the post office later...I charged at the tank, and with a swing, I slammed at it.

 

Of course, it did nothing, not even leave a little dent. But better me to charge at it than Ruby.

 

I ran back to where Ruby was, who was quickly going back further and further away from the tank. “Fuck...where’s Rakutsu or Esprit with that soybean bomb?”

 

“Even then, what can they do?” he murmured. “It’s resistant to both Pokemon and human attacks. I bet that it’s as resistant to weaponry too.”

 

_ CRACK! _

 

Huh...what was that?

 

“The tank...stopped?”

 

“Non, non, non!” a familiar voice cried. “A noble Pokemon must never give up so easily Ruby!”

 

We both turned around, and bless the holy merciful gods, there was Rakutsu, a rather charming smirk on his face as he held a very intimidating dark gray rifle strapped around his shoulder.

 

“Rakutsu! Thank the gods for being here!” I cried.

 

“Brother! Where were you!?” Ruby screamed. “And what kind of rifle is  _ that _ !?”

 

“Anti-material,” he tersely replied, then took another shot at the tank just as it started moving a little bit. After a few moments that felt like years, it stopped. 

 

“Thank the gods…” Ruby breathed.

 

I grinned. “Good job Rakutsu! You finally did something straight up cool for once!” 

 

He smiled and winked. “Thank you, mon amie. I am honored by your words.”  

 

Suddenly, some shuffling and clanking were heard from the tank, followed by, “Merry winter...connect with this...stick that there…”

 

The tank then went back to in life in a few seconds, rumbling again. Oh fuck...

 

“Merry winter! We fixed it! We fixed it!”

 

“It’s not dead!?” Ruby exclaimed.

 

I prepared my javelin again. “Rakutsu, do you have anything!?” 

 

He shook his head. “I’m all out of bullets, though I do have–look out Yvonne!”

 

He suddenly dove straight into me, and I saw an artillery shell fly right above us. Gods damn, that was way too close for comfort!

 

“Are you hurt Y?” Rakutsu asked.

 

I nodded weakly. “Y-yeah...wait Rakutsu, I’m d–”

  
  
“Blake you buffoon! Your tail’s on fire!” Ruby suddenly screamed, and when I turned over to the side, there was a flame encompassing it.

 

He grinned. “I’m fine, this is just a little flesh wo–”

 

Suddenly water fell on his tail, extinguishing it immediately. “Stop asking Death to come take you again!” Ruby scolded, then pulled him up, letting me to stand up too. “Come on, we’ll have to withdraw–”

 

“Looks like I arrived on time,” a familiar voice said from behind.

 

We turned around, and while her body was completely shrouded in darkness, she was still recognizable with crutches attached to her wings and long, raggedy head-feathers.

 

“D-doctor!?” Ruby exclaimed.

 

“Why are you here!?” Rakutsu asked, glaring at her warily

 

“Doctor! Thank the gods!” I cried. “You got the bomb ready?”

 

“A bomb!?” Ruby exclaimed.

 

She nodded, pulling it out of her bag on her. “Catch, Ms. Gabena.” She then tossed an oblong lump of metal at me. Ah! The grenade!

 

“Throw it at the tank,” she instructed. “With enough force, you should break the casing.” She then turned to Rakutsu. “And Masayoshi, I do hope you don’t have a soybean allergy. This would be rather irritating, or lethal for you.”

 

Realization dawned on him, and he smiled, shaking his head. “No, I don’t.”

 

She turned back to the tank. “Good. Now, go.”

 

I tried to remember the instructions of activating a grenade. Here’s the wind-up…

 

“Hiiiyaaaa!”

 

And there’s the pitch! The grenade entered the tank, and I can hear the casing break.

 

“Oh thank the gods!” I sighed in relief. “We finally got them stopped.”

 

Moments after I spoke that, a yellowish gas surrounded the tank. The tank hatch opened and the two white creatures came out, sneezing and crying as a tinge of red covered above their beak. 

 

“Uu...achoo! Sniff...sniff…”

 

Aww...they look terrible. I feel kinda sorry for them. Kinda.

 

The doctor grinned at Rakutsu. “Thank you, by the way, for shooting at the tank. Makes the grenade work even better.”

 

Rakutsu grinned back. “It is not a problem, doctor. I’m surprised you didn’t remark on my failures from earlier.”

 

“What’s the point when it helps you all either way?” she shrugged, then hobbled up to the children, a surprisingly sweet smile on her face that gave me some warmth and chills at the same time. “Now let’s go, Miru and Kaku, to somewhere warmer. Isn’t it dreadfully cold for you?”

 

The two birds jumped excitedly. “Merry winter! No Ms. Essy! The cold doesn’t bother us!” 

 

“Wait, you know those two!?” I cried.

 

“I better think that they should be tied up for their crimes than be with you, you dreadful doctor!” Ruby screamed.

 

The doctor glared back at him, as Rakutsu sheepishly smiles. “Anyways! She does have a point! We should all go back to the mansion and learn more about Miru and Kaku!”

 

Ruby raised his wings, summoning a chain of ice that tied the two kids together. “Now don’t try to flee from us you fiends! We will punish you accordingly!”

 

“Just go Ruby,” the doctor sighed. “We can decide that later.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hollow Knight is taking up all my writing time and I don't regret it.


	8. Truth of the Thieves

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peace at Last: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYiNJ6ipH4  
> Miru and Kaku's Reminiscence: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J-IBJ5vYQc8

“Sooo...which one is Miru and which one is Kaku?” I asked, trying to look for something different between these two kids.

 

She pointed at the left, then the right. “That’s Miru, and that’s Kaku respectively. I should get an accessory for them some time…Like a bracelet or something.” She then looked down at their feet, which had golden bracelets on them, before looking away. Weird…

 

“Why are you two worrying over such matters!?” Ruby screeched. “They just nearly destroyed my house, part of the school, attacked a bunch of other birds, and stole numerous pieces of property!”

 

“Ruby, calm down,” Rakutsu scolded, then turned to the kids, a charming smile on his face as he bent down on his knee to look at them. “Hey there, we would like to know why you stole all those Xerneas trees. They all are quite lovely, and so many birds worked so hard to decorate, and you just stole it from them, making them sad. Can you please tell us why?”

 

Sadness darkened their faces, as Miru started quietly, “Merry winter...the winter festival is all Miru and Kaku had…” 

 

“Mery winter...it’s ingrained in Miru and Kaku’s very instincts…” Kaku continued, just as quiet.

* * *

 

_ They told that Miru and Kaku they were never meant to be born. No one was to give them life. But they were born...on the day before the winter festival.  _

 

_ Because they were never meant to be born...they had to be removed. So Miru and Kaku were abandoned. Miru and Kaku aren’t real. Miru and Kaku are alive...but Miru and Kaku are different. So Miru and Kaku couldn’t be put outside.  _

 

_ But Miru and Kaku couldn’t stay. So Miru and Kaku were going to be burned. _

 

_ So Miru and Kaku said goodbye. Goodbye to home. _

* * *

 

“I thought they were just some sort of really rare variation of a Pokemon species, but I didn’t expect them to have that kind of backstory!” I exclaimed.

 

“Indeed, it is,” Dr. Esprit sighed. “And it was born out of the fear in resembling the god-like mentality of humans long ago. Such a shameful fear too…”

 

“Were  _ you _ responsible for their creation, doctor?” Ruby questioned, glaring at her.

  
She shook her head, looking almost ready to cry by his words surprisingly. “Do not be mistaken, I had no part of their creation. However, I do know their origins. Long ago, in an accident of a certain lab, two hybrid lifeforms were born. None of the researchers expected their creation, and they were thought to have great scientific value. But after some investigation, it was revealed they were almost identical to existing Pokemon species, like the Blaziken line. Once the investigation was complete, they were to be disposed of.”

  
The doctor suddenly froze, looking down at the ground. I thought I saw tears falling from her eyes, before she looked up with a forced stony expression. “However, one researcher defended their rights to life. He was then charged of...taking care of them…”

 

“Merry winter! Papa loved winter festivals!” Miru cheered, jumping excitedly.

 

“Merry winter! He always celebrated them all through December!” Kaku added.

 

I laughed. “I think they’re getting so excited, they’re mixing up their memories.”

 

She looked down at the ground again, and I knew for certain she was crying very quietly. Miru and Kaku looked at her worriedly, before asking, “Merry winter? Why is Ms. Essy so sad?”

 

Dr. Esprit wiped her eyes and shook her head, her face returned to its stoicness from before, though it’s clear she’s still upset over...something. “It’s nothing. Just...some memories.” She then turned to Ruby, the sadness more clear in her eyes. “What do you plan to do with these two children, Mr. Amachi?”

 

“Put them in court of course!” he answered, glaring at her. “What did you expect, you lowly thief? That all criminals were let go as easily as you?”

 

“Ruby, stop,” Rakutsu interjected, glaring at him down also. “Don’t kick her down when she saved our lives and many others, and reliving painful memories. And besides, as much as they did some pretty bad crimes, there were no severe injuries or casualties. If anything, we should question who their benefactors are, so willing to give away such deadly weapons.”

 

“Miru and Kaku took them!” Kaku answered. “No one would give anything to Miru and Kaku!”

 

“That’s not helping your case,” Ruby grumbled.

 

“Can they even be trialed anyways?” I wondered. “The law only applies to humans and all Pokemon species, but they’re an unidentifiable species. Can they even be qualified as a species?”

 

“Gah…” Ruby grumbled, then started considering some other options.

 

The doctor sighed, wiping away some tears before pulling the two children closer to her. “They have nowhere to go...so can I take them in?”

 

I snapped my head so hard towards her, I thought I would break it. “What!?”

 

“Leaving you with them is certainly a fate worse than death!” Ruby cried. “And they would continue running around like the dangerous, rambunctious children they are!”

 

Rakutsu stared at her skeptically. “Doctor, you do realize that you are not in the ideal mental state to raise one child, much less two, correct?”

 

She nodded, but she didn’t look angry at him for saying that, more desperate. “Yes, I know, but I’ll take the therapy Mr. Kessho recommended! I’ll cut back down on the alcohol! I won’t hurt them at all! I had been in their place once, and I would never do such a thing to them! I will give them a good and loving home! I swear by the good heart of Manaphy!”

  
Wow...the doctor isn’t really much for sacred oaths...she’s taking this seriously. 

 

Rakutsu looked as shocked as we are, before nodding. “Well...I suppose that’s that. I’ll report this to him later.” His eyes suddenly became deadly. “And if I ever catch word if you ever harmed them…”

 

She shook her head. “I would never!” 

 

The two children started jumping excitedly again. “Merry winter! Miru and Kaku get to stay with the nice lady Ms. Essy!” 

 

She laughed. “Now, now, before I can take you home, you have to tell these three where you hid those trees.”

 

“Merry winter…” they sighed, then looked up to us. “Listen to Miru and Kaku…”

* * *

 

After getting their locations down in Rakutsu’s note, I started my way back home, checking the time to see how long we’ve been at. Oh gods! It’s 3 AM! I feel the tiredest I ever been since I died! I need a quick snack and a nap!

 

Though I wonder what made Dr. Esprit so teary-eyed about those two children. And how did she know them? She certainly was working at the lab they were born, but did she had something personal with the researcher who took care of them? And I never really took her as someone who is motherly either…

 

Oh well, it’s up to her to reveal her own motivations. I better go back home now.

* * *

 

_ (Emma’s POV) _

 

As we all walked home, I kept looking down at Miru and Kaku’s golden anklets. I don’t know why I keep looking at them. Every time I did, my heart beats faster, causing an ache in my chest that reminded me that this is what drove me to do such heinous acts. But perhaps that is what I deserved. After all, I did nothing but harm for years and years, for one dead man who couldn’t even be a good father to his young son.

 

“...You still have your caretaker rings,” I simply said.

 

“Merry winter...we couldn’t get rid of them,” Miru murmured.

 

“Merry winter...if Ms. Essy doesn’t like them, Miru and Kaku could take it off and throw it away…” Kaku offered, bringing his leg up to reveal the words ‘Lysandre Cedrinus.’

 

I waved my wing in dismissal. “No, no, I don’t mind,” I lied. “They’re precious to you. I can’t separate you from your papa.”

 

I feel my heart beat faster again and its pain from lying to them like that. But I know I can’t put out all my regrets and anger on them. While around the age of the students of Rainbow Wing, they’re still just children. All I can do is to remind myself this name is what drove me to this misery, and to keep it quiet until I find someone who can take a part of my burden.

* * *

 

The next day, Trevor and I finally returned Ms. Lillie’s tree to its rightful place.

 

“Oh thank you so much, Trevor and Y,” she said with a smile. “It’s very calming to look at, isn’t it?”

 

“I’m glad yours is intact!” I said. “Ruby’s in the school got incinerated...but at least he has one at home!”

 

“And that’s the end of the investigation!” Trevor cheerfully said. “I’m happy to work with you at break, Ms. Lillie!”

 

She nodded. “I am also pleased to be able to work with you, Trevor.”

 

And with that, we continued to making our rounds in delivering all the stolen trees. After we were done, we went back to the cafe, drinking some delicious hot cocoa and eating mouth-watering cookies and cakes. A job well done for us!

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two chapters will be uploaded today, because the last one's too short to warrant a week's wait. And today's the second anniversary of Hatospe's uploading, when it was first submitted to the AU contest! The actual anniversary of its uploading is tomorrow, but I'll consider it it the official day.
> 
> Also, I know that it doesn't mean much, but there's 69 hits and it's Gold's birthday at the time of this writing. Gold would be proud...and have relevance in the next story.


	9. A Visit before the Break

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Celebration in...Emma's Office?: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qp8W6W3ztIA

The break is going to start tomorrow! I’m so excited, I practically want to jump out of this vessel! I also want to meet up with everyone and spend some days together to celebrate the winter festival. I want to see if I can invite the doctor and Miru and Kaku too. I doubt it, considering she’s not a very festive type…

 

Well, to the infirmary I go!

* * *

 

“Hi Doctor–whoa!”

 

The infirmary was beautifully decorated, with pretty garlands covering the upper parts of the walls, and ornaments and figurines hanging from the ceiling. A small, potted Xerneas tree was resting in the corner of the room, with small ornaments on its branches and a golden star on the top.

 

“Hi Ms. Gabena, what is it that you need?” she asked, not looking up from her paperwork as Miru and Kaku ran around the room excitedly.

 

When I turned to her, I realized that she had small Xerneas horns on her head. How cute! And weird! Didn’t she spend the last several weeks cooped up in her office and snapping at cheerful birds?

 

“I was about to ask if you want to meet up at the park on the first day of the winter festival with Trevor, Ruby, Rakutsu, and the rest of everyone...though I didn’t take you as the festive type.”

 

She stared at me with wide eyes, before shaking her head. “I can’t come, unfortunately. I have to finish up some paperwork and fix up my house and the infirmary for them. And no, I’m not the festive type...” She then turned to look at the duo now playing with the garlands hung at the bottom of the beds, a small smile on her face. “But as long as they have their fun, I don’t mind.”

 

It’s so weird for the doctor to be so loving and doting on someone to the point of accepting help for her problems, and being happier. Then again, that’s just my own remaining bitterness talking.    
  


“Oh, well that’s okay!” I said. “I’ll see you tomorrow doctor! Have a happy winter and new year!”

 

She stared at me hesitantly, before replying, “...Thank you, Ms. Gabena. Have a happy winter and new year too.”

 

“Merry winter!” Miru and Kaku cheered.

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Annnnnnd we're done! The story was actually written very briefly at the same time some of the stories of The Wings of Hopes and Dreams back in the days where Emma, Shauna, and Tierno were the cafe trio, and no plans to make Heaven of Dreams the direct sequel of TOHL. I dropped it because of the role revamping.
> 
> In the original game, yes, Shuu did take them in, but goddamn, he treats them like shit after that. The game claims he actually is fond of them and pretends to be grumpy with them but here's the link to prove the contrary, and you'll see much later on what I mean: https://lparchive.org/Hatoful-Boyfriend-Holiday-Star/Update%2008/ (Ryuuji is Lysandre's HB's counterpart btw)
> 
> Emma will be the better parent than Shuu can ever wish for, and unlike Shuu, who should never be around a child and only took them in because he has a boner for his mentor, actually does it because she wants to redeem herself from all the things she did from having a boner for her mentor. 
> 
> Also Miru and Kaku originally were considered to be Sapphire and Hau, but I scrapped it because it feels like a waste of their characters to be pure comic relief and stuck with their original identies. Even Black will have his serious moments. 
> 
> Next story is going to be batshit insane folks, buckle up.

**Author's Note:**

> You can shoot me a tweet at https://twitter.com/falconofthefall, or an ask at https://the-falcon-of-the-fall.tumblr.com.


End file.
